


Box Blows

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Glory Hole, M/M, Mild Degradation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: In which our relocating roommates make some use of all the cardboard taking up the flat
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Box Blows

Dan is sounding pretty happy for someone that dug his heels in at this idea.

Phil works the cock in his hand. He’s covering it in his own spit. There’s hardly a need for that after he already had it lodged at the back of his throat for an impressive three seconds, but. Dan’s cock looks so pretty, all shiny and glistening. And Phil is trying to play up a fantasy, one in which himself coughing weakly is not on the agenda.

Dan seems to be forgetting there was an agenda. Once Phil pushes the underside of Dan’s cockhead against his lips to kiss it softly, Dan whimpers a trembling _”Phil—”_

They’ve created a makeshift wall from their numerous moving boxes for the sole purpose of a glory hole. There’s no pretense that this isn’t actually all a game. But Phil still grumbles against Dan’s dick in response.

“Sorry,” Dan says on an inhale, then gasps as Phil sucks his cock back into his mouth. 

It’s kinda funny. They’d made such a nice little cosy fort to cuddle in and now it’s become _this;_ Phil sucking Dan off through a hole in a cardboard box. Okay, they might have done more than just cuddle earlier. Phil might have worked Dan up enough by ‘cuddling’ to convince him to actually go through with this dumb idea Phil couldn’t stop thinking about.

Phil keeps Dan’s cockhead in his mouth, working his spit around it with his tongue, jaw slack. He lets go of the shaft. His eyes drift shut. Sat on his shins, hands in his lap, he bobs his head lazily as the satisfied moans on the other side of the cardboard turn desperate.

“Shit,” he hears Dan choke out as Phil changes his strategy for a second, bobbing faster and sucking harder, until the head tickles the root of his tongue and he pulls off.

Phil takes a hard breath. He laps up the string of spit hanging off Dan’s shaft as he smooths his hand out over his own cock that’s pushing against the fabric of his boxer shorts. He lets out a soft noise, slowly bobs his mouth over Dan’s cock.

Tracing the shape of him with his tongue, he fucks up against his own hand. The gentle tease of his foreskin nudging his own sensitive cockhead creates a surge of need that he can feel in his _ass_ of all places, making him sit up straighter. He grabs the base of Dan’s cock. Dan lets out an airy laugh at the relief of something to fuck into as he moves through the tunnel of Phil’s spit slick palm. Phil pulls his own cock out of his boxers, kissing weakly at Dan’s cock that prods against his lips with every thrust, wanking himself as slowly as he can now that his body is practically begging for him to finish this already. His thighs are already tensing up the way they do when he’s about to orgasm.

“Gonna come,” Dan says, pausing his hips for a second.

Phil feels his brain enter the point of no return. Everything about this; the fact that he can’t see Dan and Dan can’t see him, the sensation of the rock hard cock as it picks up pace in his hand, knowing that Dan’s gonna unload anywhere Phil lets him at any moment; it’s so fucking _sexy_ and stupid and perfect. Phil’s panting through his nose. His mind repeats one thing as it all builds stronger and stronger within him: _’Call me a slut, call me a slut, please call me a slut.’_

It may be a strange soul connection, or luck, but right then Dan goes still for a moment, clears his throat. “Such a good slut for me,” he says.

Phil swears he _feels_ those words. He sucks the cock hard, wanking himself to a frenzy. He gags, muscles jerking involuntarily, forced to take Dan deeper because he’s helpless to the way his body goes stiff when the pleasure reaches its peak and he splatters the cardboard with juicy cum.

Somewhere outside of the mind numbing bubble of relief, Phil hears Dan babble and moan like he’s losing his mind.

“You’re coming, aren’t you?” he asks, followed by a desperate moan as he thrusts weakly into Phil’s mouth. “Fuck, you just—Oh, _Phil!”_

Once Phil regains control of his body, he pulls Dan’s dick out of his mouth and coughs despite what he’d planned before. He doesn’t care now. Dan can say his name all he likes and acknowledge just how not real this scenario they’ve been playing out is.

Phil moans through the post-orgasm feeling of being sunken yet alert. He licks the side of Dan’s dick. Dan fucks and fucks and fucks his fist, still babbling obsceneties incoherently until he comes hard, spilling generously over Phil’s neck and chest.

Phil takes Dan back into his mouth, letting him enjoy the aftershocks by thrusting shallowly into Phil’s completely relaxed mouth.

Dan pulls away seconds later, out from the cardboard hole. He doesn’t tear their carefully constructed glory hole wall down like Phil expects him to. Instead, Dan takes the one step to the side to find Phil on the other side. Phil blinks up at him with a grin.

“Look at you,” Dan murmurs softly, reaching down to play with Phil’s hair. He gently pushes it back from where it stuck to his sweaty forehead, tilting his head up to inspect the mess he made of his chest.

“Good?” Phil asks.

Dan’s skin is flushed and pretty, lips so dark and puffy and kissable. “Yeah.” He sinks to his knees with Phil and kisses him softly on the cheek, then the mouth. It’s so messy, what with Phil’s spit slick lips and chin, but neither of them give a fuck.

“Did you want me to just leave so you can sit and wait for the next cock that wants to use you?” Dan asks. His face is so close to Phil’s, cradling Phil’s head with both hands now, perfectly juxtaposed to his words.

“This is good,” Phil says, because it is.

“Right,” Dan smiles. “Good. ‘Cause it’s my turn next.”

Phil laughs, ready to taunt Dan for changing his mind so drastically, but Dan silences him with another gentle kiss. Phil doesn’t mind. He swallows the words, wraps his arms around Dan’s waist, deepens the kiss. He’ll save the teasing for later. 

Knowing Dan, he’ll beg for it once he’s the one gagging on a cock through a wall anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/645285124421894145/box-blows)


End file.
